kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Revoidon
Revoidon is a hybrid heartless who was experimentally created by The League of Abstraction Explanation of Hybrid heartless and the conditions of there creation The League officially defines Hybrid heartless as a heartless that is able to maintain there original body, and as a result do not form Nobodies. The status of "Ansem" as a one of these hybrid heartless is currently a highly debated issue within the League. the conditions of the transformation The league set out an advertisement offering 3000 munny to whoever helped them with there experiment, and Philip decided that it was an easy way to make some cash. sadly he didn't know the details of the experiment. Phillip didn't have a strong will so in order to guarantee the preservation of the body Pure Darkness was injected into both his heart and his body in equal parts at a slow constant rate. Unlike other test subjects whos souls had left the body completely thus killing them, Philips soul instead of fleeing from the body was absorbed by the Light in the heart's nucleus, thus creating the very first Hybrid Heartless. associated propreties and abstract anatomy Like a heartless, Revoidon is missing his soul, and like most heartless the light in his heart is being used to duplicate the animating effects of a soul, however because he has a real body the drain on that fake soul is more than it can support and if his real soul wasn't converted into the light of his heart he would have perished immediately. now because the light of the heart is other wise occupied the lack of an abstract component attracts darkness to replace it. however in this instance because he is lacking a soul the darkness is unable to fill this void (only light is able to do that) therefore the darkness simply enhances his physical properties. now because he kept his body, the darkness would require a catalyst to form physical components outside of his bodily anatomy, this means that he is unable to grow things like a tail or antenna made from darkness, however the naturally occurring parts of his body are fair game for modification. His fingers have turned into shadowy claws, and his strength and agility have been enhanced beyond there natural capabilities. This also explains his behavior, he unlike other heartless, actively seeks out and is attracted to light in the forms of souls or hearts, which he seeks to consume. He must consume the light in order to maintain his very existence, this renders him "sterile". further more the combination of darkness and light within his heart attracts other heartless. Behavior Because he maintained his body his psyche is still intact, barley. The light of his heart is unable to preform its normal functions meaning that the only emotions he is capable of experiencing are fear, rage, anxiety, grief, and the satisfaction of our most instinctual needs. As a result if he has recently sated himself some of his need for light emotions will return after combat leaving him overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt to the point where he must constantly rationalize his actions in order to remain functional. In other words he is completely insane and if he is not brutally destroying his food, he can be found on the floor curled up in the fetal position quietly mumbling to himself. He has demonstrated on multiple occasions the ability to speak,yet his sentences make no sense because they follow his own line of twisted logic. There is however one person who is able to talk to him, the Dark Tamer is able to understand and communicate with him, and can even convince him to fight. This is why the The League of Abstraction has not chosen to terminate him. combat capabilities When he encounters a potential food source, Revoidon first begins by asking it harsh irrational questions, he then becomes enraged regardless of there response and begins to brutally attack them. His long sharp claws are used to preform incredibly fast combos similar to that of an Anti Form but not quite as rapid with greater power and reach in each strike, and with defensive capabilities. however his real strength lies in his inherent instability, and his ability to summon heartless at will by shrieking, the kind of heartless he summons is one of the few choices he can make in his life and he relishes every opportunity, he usually summons mage and pure blood heartless, such as nova shadows and invisibles which are his personal favorites. the natural instability of his abstract anatomy gives him 2 alternate forms he can take depending on how he was attacked. In order for him to take on his concentrated form he must take a specific amount of light based damage, in this form the darkness that naturally collects around him condenses into 2 soul eater like blades that extend from his forearms. in order to go into his malignant form he must take a certain amount of dark based damage. in this form the darkness around him begins to grow, granting him tremendous power, however both forms only work for a short amount of time before collapsing. feeding behavior if presented with a whole person and a Nobody, Revoidon will almost always choose to attack the Nobody, this is because they lack hearts therefore making there soul incredibly vulnerable, allowing him take them out in a single attack, powerful humanoid nobodies take only slightly more effort for him to defeat. other mannerisms his skin is very pale, and his eyes are a fiercely bright yellow, he has bags under his eyes and appears as if he were physically of ill health. wears the same outfit that he wore to the experiment, however they have been heavily torn and worn. his cloths are usually only partially visible breath the mist of dark vapors that perpetually surround him. his hair is a partially light Grey,long dirty and unkempt. his breathing is loud, irregular and rapid, he frequently twitches and makes highly erratic movements, and is able to produce roars sheiks and screams otherwise thought to be impossible. Category:The League of Abstraction Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Characters